The invention relates generally to structures which enclose the load bed of a standard pickup truck thereby converting it to a camper or utility truck, and more particularly to a structure including two main sections, one of which is interchangeable.
Although the prior art is replete with structures for converting a pickup truck to campers, utility trucks, etc., they are generally of one-piece construction and accordingly do not possess the necessary flexibility for rapid conversion between various types of truck bodies. In other words, they are designed for only one use, e.g., as a camper but not a utility truck, a utility truck but not a camper, a small utility truck but not a large utility truck. To convert the pickup truck to more than one of these aforementioned vehicles necessitates that a separate enclosing structure be purchased or rented. Not only does this present an additional expense, but constitutes needless duplication since the lowermost portion of these enclosing structures are usually very similar.
In the case of campers which overlie a portion of the truck cab, storage is a problem because its somewhat irregular shape often requires that the front portion be supported by means of legs or the like when it is not mounted on the vehicle. Also, the height of the rear portion of the camper renders storage in a suspended position such as a garage attic or other convenient place most difficult.